Adeus
by Scorpion Lyra
Summary: Quais os sentimentos ao perder alguém que se ama? Fic focada na reação de Milo à morte de Camus na luta contra Hyoga nas doze casas.


Adeus

Milo corria desesperado até a 11ª casa. Talvez fosse mesmo tarde demais. Ele sentia os cosmos de Camus e Hyoga desaparecendo pouco a pouco após a luta na Casa de Aquário. Mas devia estar errado... Não... Não podia ser verdade... Não depois de tudo que os dois passaram juntos...

Milo sempre havia sido apaixonado por Camus, mas os dois sempre haviam sido melhores amigos. Muitas vezes é melhor deixar as coisas como estão e ficar próximo de quem se gosta não da maneira que quer do que tentar se aproximar e pôr tudo a perder.

Mas o Escorpião não pensava assim. Era muito impaciente para agüentar ter Camus a vida inteira só como um amigo. Todos aqueles anos já haviam sido tempo demais.

**# Casa de Escorpião – alguns dias antes #**

- Por que me chamou aqui Milo? – Perguntava impaciente o cavaleiro de gelo.

Milo não sabia o que dizer. Queria contar, mas as palavras simplesmente não saíam. Desistiu de tentar. O que tivesse que acontecer aconteceria independente do jeito que ele contasse.

Então o Escorpião simplesmente foi se aproximando do outro cavaleiro devagar, seus rostos cada vez mais próximos... Foi quando ele fez algo que Camus nunca poderia esperar. Beijou-o.

Beijou-o do jeito sedutor e apaixonado que só Milo conseguia. O francês, a princípio parecia estar em transe. Simplesmente se deixou beijar. Conforme foi percebendo o quê acontecia, abriu a boca também e escorregou sua língua para a boca de Milo retribuindo o beijo de maneira ardente. Como se tivesse desejado o Escorpião toda a sua vida.

- Camus, eu te amo. – disse Milo quando os dois se separaram. Como se isso fosse surpresa depois de um beijo como aquele!

- Eu também. –Camus ouviu surpreso as palavras saírem de sua boca. Era a primeira vez que o francês dizia algo sem pensar cuidadosamente antes. Na verdade nem ele mesmo sabia que amava Milo.

Era verdade que o Escorpião era o único com quem Camus deixava de ser a pessoa fria e reservada de sempre. Sentia-se bem na presença dele, quando estavam juntos, tinha mais liberdade, podia simplesmente ser quem era e gostava disso. Mas aquilo era amor?

Era. Simples assim. Apesar de os dois serem pessoas completamente opostas, vendo Milo parado à sua frente, Camus não podia negar que o amava. Ninguém mexia com ele da mesma maneira do escorpião. Ele amava o grego desde a primeira vez em que se viram. Só que, diferente de Milo, nunca havia se dado conta disso. Não sabia lidar com sentimentos.

Mas percebeu que não havia o que saber. Simplesmente parou de pensar e beijou o escorpião apaixonadamente, mais uma vez. E outra. E mais uma...

**# Agora #**

Quando os cavaleiros de bronze chegaram ao Santuário, Milo não temeu nenhuma vez por Camus. A única coisa que sentia era por ter de se preparar para uma batalha que sequer aconteceria já que os cavaleiros provavelmente mal chegariam à 2a Casa.

Mas o Escorpião não podia ter descoberto de forma pior o quanto estava errado. Camus havia derrotado seu discípulo na Casa de Libra, mas há pouco tempo os dois lutavam novamente em Aquário. E agora Hyoga havia matado Camus. Seu Camus.

Milo sentia a temperatura baixar à medida que adentrava a 11a Casa. As lágrimas congelavam conforme escorriam por seu rosto. Correu até o cavaleiro de Aquário e o abraçou com força. As lágrimas vindo mais do que nunca, quando percebeu que havia perdido Camus. Como isso tinha acontecido? Alguém como Camus não podia morrer... Nunca. Não depois de tudo.

Mas era tarde demais. Por que? Não... Ele não podia tê-lo deixado assim... Milo olhava Camus com tristeza e culpa como se ele próprio o tivesse matado. O que não deixava de ser verdade... Pelo menos em parte. Hyoga estava quase morrendo na Casa de Escorpião. Se ele não o tivesse deixado passar... Camus ainda estaria vivo... Nunca iria perdoa-lo por matar seu discípulo, mas ainda assim estaria vivo... Com ele.

Milo olhou novamente o rosto do francês e, sem perceber, começou a aproximar cada vez mais seus lábios aos dele. Logo beijava avidamente os lábios frios e sem vida do cavaleiro, percorrendo com as mãos o corpo gélido. Tocava Camus com paixão como se esperasse que, a qualquer momento, o cavaleiro fosse corresponder.

Eram toques desesperados, quase agressivos. Milo parecia ainda não entender direito o que havia acontecido... Sentia todos aquelas emoções tomarem conta de si enquanto ele continuava a beijar com sofreguidão o cavaleiro de Aquário.

Amor.

Desejo.

Paixão.

Luxúria.

Medo.

Dor.

Remorso.

Saudade.

Descrença.

Desespero.

... Vazio...

Parou de repente. Não adiantava mais. Camus estava morto. E a culpa era dele.

Milo nunca se sentira assim... Não sabia o que fazer... Pela primeira vez o Cavaleiro de Escorpião sempre tão confiante, se sentia perdido e sozinho. A culpa era dele. Não tinha como continuar... O que faria sem o seu 'cubo de gelo'? Por que tinha que continuar?

Era simples... Sabia que a última coisa que Camus iria querer era que ele ficasse ali, se culpando. Aquele era o único pensamento que o impedia de permanecer ali, ao lado dele para sempre. Mas o pior de tudo era ter percebido que Camus desde o começo pretendia morrer... Para ensinar uma última lição a seu aluno.

- Droga, Camus! – Milo disse baixinho. Mas desde o começo ele sabia como o outro Cavaleiro era. Sabia que ele faria aquilo. Só se recusara a acreditar. Por menos que quisesse, mais ou cedo ou mais tarde teria que encarar a realidade.

Passou suavemente as mãos pelo rosto do amado e o beijou de leve uma última vez antes de deixar seu corpo no chão. Virou-se caminhando para a saída do templo. Ia voltar para a 8a casa e esperar o que viria a seguir. Fingir que nada tinha acontecido, passar por cima de seus sentimentos. Como Camus provavelmente iria querer que fizesse. Talvez conseguisse continuar fingindo. Difícil seria viver com isso.

- Adeus. – Sussurrou antes de deixar definitivamente a Casa de Aquário, ignorando as lágrimas que insistiam em continuar caindo pelo rosto.

N/A: mais um da serie one-shots toscos by Lyra. Mas quem se importa? Eu to feliz pq consegui finalmente depois de muito tempo querendo, fazer o meu Camus/Milo!!! - pausa para aplausos XD - ah e Dark Faye valeu mesmo pela paciencia de ler e revisar meus fics... eu naum consegui seguir mtu as suas dicas mas bem q eu tentei... Se alguem quiser deixar uma review...

Sayonara

Lyra


End file.
